


'Walkers are people too'

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: M/M, im going straight to hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tenn and Willy are cute boyfriends. Walkers ruin everything. Kinky.





	'Walkers are people too'

**Author's Note:**

> i just want the sweet release of death
> 
> Also im gonna edit this when im finished so after the last chapter is released im gonna just revise the entire thing because im trash

I wanna fucking die

Willy was sitting with Mitch in front of him on the other chair, fiddling with his knife while he worked away at the wood carving. Willy leaned back in discomfort and looked at the darkening sky. It had been four days since he found out about the raiders coming for them, and to put it lightly--He was scared shitless. Everything from the past week or two had been too much for him, and putting it on top of his own personal predicament didn’t help.

He looked over to Tenn with soft eyes, the boy was just coloring... Innocently as he always did. Except, with AJ sitting in front of him Willy felt intimidated to even talk to him. Even though he was his boyfriend, Willy never really talked to him much in the courtyard, he got all awkward and fidgety. Guess that was the great thing about being a troubled youth. Unable to control simple emotions.

With a small grunt, he removed himself from his comfortable position. His dick shifted in his pants; already forming a hard-on. What a thing to be cursed with, a sex drive that doesn’t know how to stop. He had hoped that it had some kind of upside, but with all his years here he’s never really seen it. He had been walked in on by several of the kids, a definite downside. Well, seeing Tenn all flustered and confused is some kind of upside. 

Willy had arrived at the table with a wide and goofy smile directed at Tenn, who looked up with his soulful eyes. What a beautiful guy, that’s basically all Willy could think about while looking at him. Talking to him seemed like a dream. Every expression he made was like a fire lit up in his heart. 

“Did you need something?” Tenn smiled at Willy’s obviously flustered expression. 

“Oh, yeah dude--Totally forgot why I came over here...But can I sit with you guys?”

Tenn nodded with a small smile that only showed his teeth in the slightest. Aj smiled too, though he obviously wasn't as excited to spend time with Willy as he was with Tenn. Willy didn’t blame him, he wasn’t exactly the most liked guy here. Only Mitch and Tenn really could stand his presence for long periods of time, due to his mannerisms. He looked to what Tenn was drawing, he couldn’t exactly make it out--But his brain could and he practically busted out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Aj raised an eyebrow, his mouth curling into a small frown in confusion.

“It looks like a dick!” He blurted out through his small little snorts. 

Tenn stayed silent for a few seconds before putting on a sly smile. “What if I said it was you?” 

Willy practically turned to a tomato, his cheeks flushing. He blinked for a minute, his eyes wondering and prying into Tenn’s. He then laughed again, smiling widely with tiny snorts supporting his loud laugh. Soon, AJ and Tenn chimed in to the laughter, the newborn night filled with happiness. 

What a great way to start dinner. Omar and Mitch walked over to the table, with smiles on their faces.

“Dinner is ready, sounds like you three are ready for it.” Omar laughed, handing Tenn and AJ a bowl full of soup which practically resonated heat.

Mitch then sat down a bowl for Willy. “You gonna sit with me tonight, dude? Or am I gonna have to hang out with the losers?” 

 

Willy smiled, thankful for Mitch’s consideration and answered in an obviously sarcastic tone. “Sorry, you’re gonna have to settle with losers tonight. I’m just so enthralled with the penis Tenn is drawing right now. Apparently it’s mine.”

Mitch hurled over in laughter, almost dropping his bowl. “Good one dude-- I’ll go play cards with the losers, looks like they could use the company. You wanna come little dude? I need someone to help me cheat.”

AJ immediately perked up, climbing out of his seat. “Yeah! Just show me what to do.”

Willy then looked over to Tenn as Mitch and AJ made their way over to the group. Tenn was simply enjoying his meal in a slow manner. He was very neat in his eating, as a few pages were still on the table and it seemed he didn’t want to dirty them. Willy on the other hand was happy picking up too much soup with his spoon, quickly blowing on it and shoving it into his mouth only to have his mouth slightly scowlded. 

Tenn chuckled a bit, looking up to his silly boyfriend. “You spilled some.” 

Willy looked up with a bit of soup caught on the side of his lip, he quickly wiped it off with his arm, leaving a wet feeling on his forearm. He was used to it by now, he was a sloppy eater after all. He was a bit embarrassed to look so uncultured in front of Tenn though, that was most of the reason he didn’t eat with him often. Tenn was so neat and innocent--and naive. Willy was the exact opposite.

Tenn smiled. “I don’t mind, really. I just don’t want you to spill stuff on my drawings, please.” 

Willy almost bursted into tears. Tenn was the perfect definition of adorable in his dictionary, if he ever got to even hug him he would believe in a god. “Yeah, sorry dude. Guess that’s why I don’t eat around you; sorry about that.”

Tenn’s eye’s grew even softer than Willy even knew were possible. “You don’t have to be sorry, please don’t be sorry. I think you’re adorable.” Tenn reassured, which made Willy fidget in his seat. Tenn smiled innocently, finishing his bowl prematurely. 

As Tenn got up, Willy stuttered out. “I think you’re cute too!” This comment made Tenn spin around on his heel, with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. “Thanks, I appreciate it.” With soft eyes, Tenn walked away to put his bowl up. 

Though when he turned around, his gaze averting from Willy for only a moment until he realized the sight before him. The group playing cards, which consisted of Clementine, AJ, Mitch, Louis, Violet, and Aasim. They were looking at him with expressions of varying surprise. Willy could be loud sometimes, but he never expect he could royally fuck up this quick. Tenn started shaking lightly, his bowl vibrating slightly in his fidgeting hands. He was terrified. 

What would Violet think? 

With wide eyes, Willy picked up his almost empty bowl, chugged down the rest, wiped his mouth and stood up. He gently relieved Tenn’s hands of his own bowl with an attempt at a reassuring smile. 

“Hey, why don’t you go to your room? You can show me what you were ‘actually’ drawing.” Willy suggested.

Tenn quickly nodded, practically scurrying off to the dorms with his body closed in on himself and his gaze averted to the ground. The poor kid was practically shaking in his boots as he closed the door behind him. 

Willy then walked over to where the bowls were usually kept after dinner, in a neat little stack near the other kids. He practically scurried to the door dorm but sadly something stopped him in his tracks.

“Willy, what the fuck was that?” Violet spoke up, and then stood up.

“Violet, language.” Clementine quickly added, glancing over at AJ that had a confused expression. 

“Why is Violet mad? I thought that was a compli compla- Like a nice thing to say about a person?” Aj chimed to Clementine.

“It is, but--He, Violet?” Clementine looked over to Violet for some kind of assistance. 

Violet looked over to Willy with a small scowl, glaring at him. “Just tell me what’s going on?” 

Willy was practically sweating from the look on Violet’s face. He turned around and began to walk towards the door with a simple, “I’ll tell you later.” He could almost feel Violet’s glare on the back of his head, trying to burn a hole in his head.

Willy had walked in the dorm building, where everything had finally been silenced. He breathed a sigh of relief before walking to Tenn’s room. He opened the door slightly ajar, listening for any noises of distress before coming in.

Tenn was sitting there scribbling on different pieces of paper, looking a bit stressed out. The only noise in the room besides the aggressive scribbling was Tenn’s small murmurs. Tenn was brought out of his trance by the slight creak of the door. He looked up at the door like a deer in the headlights with glossy, wide eyes. He quickly wiped the tears that begged to emerge from his eyes.

“Hi Willy.” That’s all he said before going back to drawing awkwardly. 

“Dude, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t of been loud.” Willy walked in a bit more, barely shuffling his feet. He rubbed his fingers together, looking to Tenn for some kind of confirmation that it was wrong or alright--Any kind of opinion on the matter.

Tenn’s face distorted a bit, then looked at Willy with a gentle expression. “It’s alright. I just wanted to tell Violet. In my own way.” Tenn was so calm about the situation, something Willy was a bit jealous about.

“Yeah, but Mitch is gonna kill me.” 

Tenn smiled up at him, patting the floorboards in front of him, beckoning him to sit in front of him. “I think Mitch will understand. He really likes you, he’s like your big brother right? I wouldn’t put it above him to pick on you though.” Tenn was on eye level with Willy now, and still looking at him with soft and forgiving eyes, like he always did. 

“You’re too naive, Tenn.” Willy shook his head a bit, attempting to make a disapproving expression. He just couldn’t bring himself to do so. 

Tenn just smiled softly. “I know. People say that a lot.” He looked back down to his drawing, his hand becoming a bit more steadier. He seemed to finish up the drawing, which was now clearly of Willy. 

Willy couldn’t help but smile softly. “That’s a nice drawing Tenn. You’re so creative.” Willy’s expression relaxed as he got caught in a daze watching the pencil stroke against the paper in a hypnotic rhythm. Silence filled the room for what seemed like an eternity before Tenn finally spoke up in a cheery tone, breaking Willy’s trance.

“It’s finished.” Tenn held up the paper, with only minor eraser marks littering it. With a small smile on his face, he looked to Willy for approval. 

Willy smiled whole-heartedly. “It’s great Tenn. Everything you do is great.” He crossed his legs in a criss-cross motion and rested his elbow on his leg. He let his head drop into his palm, gazing at Tenn lovingly. 

“What’s with that look?” Tenn chuckled a bit awkwardly. Tenn felt his face practically smolder with heat, as he attempted to smile. 

“Oh, what? Sorry Tenn. I was just thinking.” Willy went a bit wide eyed, his head removing itself from his palm. “I was just thinking how lucky I am, you know?” 

Tenn opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly. He seemed to be lost in thought, his eyes wondering a bit around the room. He finally spoke though, “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”


End file.
